


Pour le moment

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, French National Team, Hurt/Comfort, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs, World Cup 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est fini pour la coupe du monde, il faut attendre la prochaine.





	Pour le moment

Pour le moment

  
Amandine est épuisée, ce n'était qu'un seul match mais elle a eu l'impression que c'était une épreuve beaucoup trop imposante pour une seule personne. Elles viennent de perdre face aux États-Unis en quarts de finale de la coupe du monde... C'était censé être pour elles, chez elles, destiné à être soulevé par leur effectif ! C'est beaucoup de frustration et de déception qui se sont emparées d'elle, Amandine rêve de grandes choses, et la coupe du monde lui semblait une marche évidente à franchir, pour faire partie des grandes. Elle retire son brassard de capitaine, elle ne s'en sent pas digne pour le moment, sa joie reviendra dans quelques jours, mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas que de la peine dans son cœur, de la douleur dans son corps engourdi par l'effort...

  
Une main se pose dans ses cheveux, pour la réconforter, elle sait très bien à qui elle appartient avant même de lever les yeux pour les croiser avec ceux d'Eugénie. Amandine ne sait pas ce que son amie peut attendre d'elle, elle n'est qu'inutile pour le moment à cause de la fatigue, Eugénie mérite mieux que son épuisement et toute sa douleur.

  
''C'est bon Amandine, tu peux tout lâcher, je suis là pour toi.'' Eugénie lui tend sa main, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres, Amandine est éblouie par toute sa sereineté, sa joie de vivre naturelle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rêver de partager une coupe du monde avec elle, d'avoir des larmes dans ses yeux à cette pensée...

  
''Ça va aller Amandine, je te le promets...'' Eugénie la tient contre elle fermement, pour le moment c'est chaud et c'est bon, elle se sent rassurée ainsi...

  
Fin


End file.
